Haunted by the memory of who I wanna be
by Encantadora Rosa
Summary: Hanna,Caleb,Emily and Toby...I suck at summaries :P (Oh man, what is this monstrosity. Please don't read this if you come across it, most embarrassing thing I've ever written. Not deleting it for the sake of memories, BUT PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Pretty Little Liars fiction….actually, my first fiction. Unless you count the ones which kept getting rejected on HPFF. I have a weird writing style, so don't let it bother you if I erm,do something which isn't to your liking.**

**Anyway, I'm a huge fan of Haleb….so I've decided to do a fiction on the first few interactions they had. I guess I'll begin with Emily's phone and move on. I take a ridiculously long time to update..And if I'm not happy with my story, I abandon it. I'll try not to abandon this one though 3**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to change the way I look or the way I feel to confirm to anything.<em>

_I've always been a freak._

_So I've been a freak all my life and I have to live with that, you know. _

_I'm one of those people._

_-John Lennon  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb's P.O.V.<strong>

Okay, so being known in your new school for being a hacker and homeless kid doesn't really win you points with the kids – unless they need you to break into something. As long as I get the bucks, I'm happy.

Truth be told, the kids here are weird. It's a pretty small town...news gets around fast. I've heard some pretty odd things. Everyone wants to like, get to know you. Half of them don't give you space. I've already had five people come and ask me where I've come from. Believe me, if they want that answer I need the money.

After that they treat you like dirt. I've never really understood their problem.

Over here, gossip is the thing. I've learned that it's better to keep what you know to yourself. Unless you want yourself surrounded by lies. I've been pretty much brought up that way.

Right now, I'm sitting in some garage trying to break a code for this girl's phone. I don't know her name…but then again, it's not like I'm going to need it. She paid me like, forty extra bucks for getting this thing done fast. From what I've got out of the thing, her friend's in some far off place. Probably the woods.

I might ask her about it.

* * *

><p>Who knew finding a cheap tux would be so hard?<p>

Going for that charity dance or whatever the hell it is…is not my idea. I've just got customers. Money's burning out there. I'd really like to get a proper place to stay.

But, the problem is the 'formal wear'. I don't exactly have anything formal. It's kinda ridiculous. I mean it's just a dance…I've never really 'danced' before.

Or dated. Or whatever.

The thing is,being brought up in such an environment doesn't make you cheap or stupid. It makes you smart. Cautious. Careful. You know the basic necessities. You don't have a lot of wants. Only needs. Money becomes important.

You don't have time to think about girls. You don't have time to look handsome, get the latest haircut or be a gentleman.

You wanna be a gentleman in the streets? Well, face the bullying.

And so I'm here, wearing my checked shirt and a black coat over a pair of jeans. The only ones which weren't patched.

The school's crowded with children. It's a bit hard finding my customers. I see the girl who's friend's in the woods or something. She's talking to another girl.

The 'other' girl is the typical airhead. From what I've seen of her she's like those 'it' girls in school who give you dirty looks.

But she's a bit different. She's got a past and gives you a chance -I think. Her name's Hanna, I guess. That's what I've heard. I walk over to them.

"Is it done?" says Hanna as she sees me. Her friend brings out her purse but Hanna stops her.

"Okay, listen Mister sock hat. Emily's already paid you forty extra..you've got three times the amount which an average customer would pay!" exclaims Hanna, giving me a look.

"Look here Princess, I need the money or no phone" I say coolly. Hanna looks like she's going to explode, but Emily intervenes.

"It's fine, Hanna..." she says and hands me a wad of cash. Smirking at Hanna, I roll up the wad of cash and drop it in my pocket. Emily grabs her phone and runs off to the corner, dialing a number.

I take a good look at both of my customers. It's necessary to know…you never know when they come useful.

Emily looks tall and has long black hair. That's all I need to know about her at the moment. Things change over time.

I look over at the other 'customer'. Her hair's blonde and wavy and she seems like someone really desperate…for something.

"What are you looking at, sock hat?" asks Hanna. Her purse beeps.I see a look of hesitation on her face before she picks her phone up.

"Nothing, Princess. Just wondering how many people you going to hijack tonight" I say, and walk away.

But as I look back, she's not looking at me. She's looking at the screen of her phone. Hanna waves a little goodbye to Emily,pushes a few people apart and enters the dance. She then grabs Lucas and tells him to dance with her. I can see fear and guilt etched all over her face.

By what I can make out, whatever the text was…it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me D:<strong>

**Review's make me smile :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took a long time to update D:**

**We had our midterm exams...they got over yesterday ;) I'll be able to update a _bit_ more often now...but I can't make promises since I may be going somewhere for the holidays. **

**Well,hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>The only thing we know about the future is that it will be different. <em>  
><em> -Peter Drucker<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caleb's P.O.V.<span>**

"You are Caleb Rivers...am I correct?" says Mister-Gray-Suit-Dude. I shrug. He nods as if he's about to sign a huge contract which could change his life.

Well,it wont only change _his_ life. It would change my life as well. That wouldn't be a surprise. All my life...my life has been well,ever changing. It wouldn't really matter. I'll just end up sleeping near the bus station again.

"Well young man,it has come to our notice that someone has been sneaking into the school at night and breaking open the vending machines...or may I say that you are familiar with this?" Mister-Grey-Suit-Dude says. I think he's the Principal,but I can't be sure. He could be an agent scouting children out for a Scholarship and a direct pass to Harvard.

Oh,who am I kidding? It's not like I'm looking forward to college._ And_ Scouting Agents generally wear blue suits._  
><em>

"I asked you something,Mister Rivers" he says. I shrug again. He nods.

Gosh,why does this have to be so annoying? I have work to finish.

"Well,we found this..near the Vending Machines"

Mister-Gray-Suit-Dude holds up a book. A Physics textbook. _My_ Physics textbook. Darn.

"So...you'll have to go back to your house,Mister Rivers. I'll call your Foster Pa-"

"You won't have to do that" I say,cutting him mid-sentence. I get up,pick up my bag and take my textbook from his hands. "I can move myself,thank you"

With that,I walked out of the room. I hope he didn't take it personally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onlookers P.O.V.<span>**

"Looks like Caleb got the kill" said Emily to Hanna as they watched Caleb walk out of the Principal's office. He ran his hands through his hair and walked towards his locker,just opposite to Hanna's and Emily's.

"Where's he gonna stay now?" said Hanna trying to sound disinterested. Needless to say,it failed.

"You actually care?" said Emily. Hanna shrugged. "He's had it a bit hard...as Aria said"

Hanna bit her lip. She understood how it felt to be pushed away from your family. Her father had done that. But both parents doing that? The pain would linger forever. Sighing,she closed her locker door.

"Never mind"

And that being said,they both walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>"Caleb...wait up!" said Hanna,as she tried to run towards him in her platform heels. She had an idea-this could work. He wouldn't have to sleep on the road again. And as much as she disliked him..she didn't actually hate him either.<p>

She stopped for breath and leaned onto the pole. He looked at her.

"Been running after me?" he smirked. But his smile faded as he picked up his belongings from the trashcan.

"D'you have to be so annoying for everything?" she said,glaring at him. Her glare didn't hold long though. She needed to take the plunge.

"Hey listen..." she began. Caleb looked at her,eyebrows raised. "The thing is...since they've found your belongings now...I was wondering if you could..I mean you wouldn't have to sleep on the streets...you could sta-"

"Look,if I end up at your house your parents will start asking questions..they'd call the Social Services...and it's gonna be a messy affair. I'd rather stay somewhere else.." he said,cutting her mid-sentence.

"I thought you'd say that...well,there's a couch in my basement...mom would never know" Hanna said as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look,I guess that's nice of you..but..when did you start taking such an interest in me?" Caleb said,half smiling "Wasn't I the barnacle that kept clinging to you?"

"Okay fine,maybe it's because I do understand a few things,Mister _barnacle_" said Hanna. "I'm trying to be nice to y-"

"Okay Princess,you know what? I might just actually stop by your house...happy?" he asked her.

Something about this girl just amused him. It's like she was a different person. Perhaps she did have a lot of personalities...different personalities around different people.

Something he couldn't really understand. But there's more to people then what seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a bit short..but I was in such a hurry to update that I didn't really care about the length. Also,I've just woken up so my brain cells ain't working<strong>

**As I said,reviews make me smile :-)**


	3. Notice

**Authors Note : **

**I wont be here from 1st October (tomorrow) to 5th October (Wednesday). I won't be able to update from where I'm going...but I'll update as soon as I get back 3 Hope ya guys don't forget me!**

**Muah :***

**-Summer**

**xxx  
><strong>


End file.
